These Little Wonders
by potatoes-are-not-for-sex
Summary: Our life remains, in these small hours, these little wonders, these twisted turns of fate... 100 words for each letter of the alphabet, an alphabet of Phan! Starring AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire, hope you enjoy! Newest: Z is for Zebra
1. A is for Autumn

**A is for Autumn**

Looking out the window at the piles of orange leaves; Phil wondered why people liked summer so much. To him, it was a mess of sunburn and muggy nights and days where it was too hot to do anything but strip down to underwear and lie on the ground surrounded by fans, with the air conditioner on full blast. But autumn- there was something about the gentle warmth, it was kinder and softer than summer, perhaps less exciting but… he eyes lit up as he saw Dan walking home, jumping through the leaves. Autumn might just be his favourite season.

* * *

_Do you like this 100 word thing? I am currently using a word generator to write them (getting 100 words exactly is harder than you'd think) but if you have any requests for a letter sent them my way and I'll dedicate the chapter to you :D_

_Please review! Thank you for reading (:_


	2. B is for Bed

**B is for Bed**

The alarm sounded like a lightning bolt into their dreams, causing both boys to groan sleepily, Phil shoving his heads further into the slightly deafening comfort of Dan's chest, trying to unsuccessfully block out the wail. After what felt like hours, Dan finally worked up the resolve to lean over and hit the snooze button, silence falling about them instantly. He rolled back over, Phil unwilling to relinquish his current position, his hands sliding around Dan's bare torso to pull him closer. Dan chuckled, wrapping his own arms around Phil, kissing the top of his head and feeling incalculably lucky.

* * *

Fluffy fluffy fluff fluff n_n Thanks to NeverlandNat for reviewing my last one :) jellybaby cookies for you! Hope you guys like this one!


	3. C is for Conflict

**C is for Conflict**

It was a matter of conflict of interest.

Dan felt as if he was spilt into two different versions of himself. One Dan who wanted nothing more than to keep things going the way they were, living with his best friend, playing games, making videos and enjoying each others immaturity, and the other who was deeply, hopelessly and madly in love with Phil.

These two versions of himself agreed on many things, but tonight as he lay flat on his bed, listening to Phil toss and turn, wishing he could lay beside him, hold him, Dan felt torn in two.

* * *

_A sad one ): poor Dan.. thank you to NeverlandNat and RedFox21 for your lovely reviews! *sends virtual placenta cookies* you keep me going :3_

_Hope you liked this one, more to follow soon! Please review :)_


	4. D is for Different

**D is for Different**

Something was different.

The flat looked just the same as when he'd left earlier that morning, dirty cereal bowl in the sink, the laptop on the couch.

He walked across to his bedroom, looking inside, not sure what he was expecting to find there, but it was just as innocent as the rest of the house.

Still, Phil felt uneasy; something was wrong he could just senseit. He crossed the hall and, his hand pausing momentarily on the handle, he swung open the door to Dan's room.

He wasn't sleeping; his body was lying awkwardly, too still.

"Dan?"

* * *

_Cinnamon cookies for NeverlandNat and Sasaphrinascream for their lovely reviews :3 Of course Dan and Phil are feeding you these cookies! I hope you liked this one, I was a bit cruel but don't worry there'll be some happier ones coming up soon! As always, please review and let me know what you thought :)_


	5. F is for Fiver

**F is for Fiver**

"It's just a fiver, come on, I really can't be bothered going into town!"

Phil stood on the arm of the couch, holding the note out of reach of Dan's attempts to grab it.

"Say the magic word!"

"Bloody hell Phil, it's my money!"

Phil giggled, "Then you shouldn't have just left it lying around!"

"It was in my wallet!"

"Which was just lying on the bench…"

Dan had had enough.

Grabbing Phil around the knees, he jumped onto him, pushing them both onto the couch and grabbing the money from him with a devious grin.

"Hey, that's stealing!"

"Please?"

* * *

_Awww guys! :3 it's only because they are actually so adorable in real life.. Please let me know what you thought! Raspberry and white chocolate (I hope you have no allergies!) for NeverlandNat, IceCreamAndCookieisnotonfire and Sasaphrinascream for their lovely reviews :D_


	6. E is for Exam

**E is for Exam**

"Dan!"

This was the third time Phil had called his name, but he lay still, hoping Phil would think he was still asleep.

No such luck.

"Dan, I know you're awake and you have an exam in eight hours and if you don't get up I will pour ice cubes down your back."

There was silence for a moment.

"I mean it."

Dan suddenly heard the clink of ice against glass near his ear and his eyes shot open to see Phil leaning over him, an ice cube pinched between his fingers.

He'd never leapt out of bed more swiftly.

* * *

So apparently I don't even know the alphabet accurately and think that F comes before E :P I blame the ridiculous heat at the moment! Thanks to the lovely NeverlandNat, IceCreamAndCookiesinotonfire and RedFox21 for reviewing! You guys make my day :3 Ice cream cookies for you because it's 40 degrees here and I am not coping. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you very soon!


	7. G is for Gentle

**G is for Gentle**

Phil hissed as Dan's fingers came in contact with his skin, wrinkling his face in a pained grimace.

"Ow."

"Hush you, I'm being as gentle as I can be! You're only going to make it take longer if you keep wriggling."

Phil continued writhing, squirming away from where Dan was applying the cool lotion

"But it hurts!"

Dan didn't appear to hear and did not desist, his clever fingers eventually managing to spread the lotion over the entire surface of Phil's red skin.

"There you go, all done!" He wiped his hands on a tissue. "Next time don't get sunburnt!"

* * *

_Got sunburnt today /3 and had a little daydream.. Poor Phil and his pale skin! Hope you guys liked it, please let me know what you thought! Big hugs to NeverlandNat, IceCreamAndCookieisnotonfire \ Sasaphrinascream and a very lovely Guest for reviewing the last chapter! More soon (: _


	8. H is for Hide

**H is for Hide**

Dan held the letter in his hands, reading over the messy handwriting even though he knew every word off by heart. His finger traced across the final two- 'Love Phil'.

Had it really only been six months?

"What's that you're looking at?"

He shoved the letter beneath his pillow, twisting to face his mum, a smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing, just an old project!"

As she walked away and he pulled the pages out once more, he wished with all his heart that he would find the strength to tell his parents, so they wouldn't have to hide anymore.

* * *

_Having to hide is the worst.. hope you like it! Perhaps a happy one next time methinks! Nutella cookies for NeverlandNat, IceCreamAndCookieisnotonfire and Sasaphrinascream for their lovely reviews :3_


	9. I is for Icecream

**I is for Icecream**

"Not bad for a first date, don't you think?"

The breeze was cold and the ice-cream they shared was colder still, but Dan's hand holding his firmly was warm, warm enough to make Phil feel like he was being heated right through to his heart.

From where they sat on the edge of the fountain, they could see the stars and planets, smattered across the black sky, and when he turned, Dan's smile was illuminated by the glow of the full moon above them.

Leaning forward and pressing his chocolate-smeared lips softly against Dan's, he replied, "Not bad at all."

* * *

A happy one! As promised :) Only took like 2 minutes to write because the second the word generator gave me 'icecream' they just popped into my brain being adorable :3 Also! I have generated the words for J, K and L but if you wanted a particular word for one of the future letters just let me know and I'll dedicate that chapter to you :) Coconut cookies for lilyreid, NeverlandNat, IceCreamAndCookieisnotonfire , notweirdgifted and Kairi6045, thank you for taking the time to review! I hope everyone likes this new chapter, let me know what you thought! See you very soon ^_^


	10. J is for Jetlagged

**J is for Jetlagged**

"Phil. Go to bed." Dan yawned widely then continued to glare at his best friend who was pulling ingredients and mixing bowels out of the pantry.

"But I've got so much energy and I really wanted to make some more brownies, weren't they lovely last time, did you like them Dan? I did! Don't you think-"

"For fuck's sake Phil! It's 4am."

Phil grinned, slightly manically. Dan sighed.

"This is why you shouldn't have slept all day!" He stomped off to his room, Phil following, almost skipping down the hall.

"Well can I at least read you a bedtime story?"

* * *

_Poor Dan.. :3 Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought :D Big hugs and hazelnut cookies for the lovely Sailor Ellie, NeverlandNat and the hetalian ducky for their kind reviews! _


	11. K is for Killing

**K is for Killing**

Does he know, when he looks at me-  
Turns and smiles, what does he see?  
Two blue eyes and long black hair,  
A nervous smile, just standing there.

Does he see the way I gaze?  
I'd sit and watch him talk for days,  
He says he loves me, with a grin,  
Wrenching my heart from within.  
He hugs me close then lets me go,  
And says I'll always be his 'bro'

Does he know I love him strong?  
That I've loved him all along?  
Can he see it, when he looks at me?  
And does he know it's killing me?

* * *

A wild poem appears! Just to mix things up n_n but makes the whole 100 words a bit trickier.. Let me know what you think? I like poems, I might do some more! Sorry it's another sad one, hopefully the new SAP will inspire a happy one next? Lion lollipops to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter, IceCreamAndCookieisnotonfire , hiilikecheese, NeverlandNat, notweirdgifted, Sailor Ellie and Sasaphrinascream, your thoughts mean so much to me :)


	12. L is for Link

**L is for Link**

"Are you seriously going as Link?" Phil tried to suppress a grin at the sight of Dan's costume.

"What's wrong with that! It's a convention, cosplaying game characters is standard! And seeing as Skyward Sword was just released..." The excitement in his eyes dimmed, "Maybe I should just change back to jeans."

"No, no!" Phil stepped forward and gave Dan a quick hug. "I just was surprised! You look fantastic, really."

Oh yes, Phil thought as he watched Dan walk out down the hall way, clad in his tight white leggings and short green tunic. He really did look fantastic.

* * *

_Ehehe I bet Dan would look amazing in a Link costume.. Thanks to ThatEnglishRoseisnotonfire, NeverlandNat, notweirdgifted, Sailor Ellie, Midnight-Waterlily33 and for your lovely review, I'm so glad you guys liked the poem! Your thoughts really do make my day :)_


	13. M is for Month

**M is for Month**

How long is a month?

Yes, I know there are many answers to that question, but I have just the one: too long.

I should have moved on. People get rejected, it happens. But that was a month ago.

So why am I still crying?

Just one month.

31 days since the mutually unexpected kiss at midnight to herald the new year.

744 hours since Phil stepped back, shocked, and stumbled towards the door.

44, 640 minutes, or thereabouts, since Phil left- since we've spoken.

Isn't that long enough?

Why does it still hurt so much?

* * *

_Hello! Sorry it's been so long, I have been away for a week and unable to upload but I'm back now, with lots of shiny new chapters for all my fic! Also made a terrible doodle for the previous chapter (check it out on my tumblr: _potatoesarenotforsex tumblr com/post/37905196525/doodle-for-chapter-l-of-these-little-wonders) _and will be updating lots over the next two days! Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter, NeverlandNat, ThatEnglishRoseisnotonfire, Sailor Ellie (P is written for you! Only two to go now!), NicoleLovesPhan, notweirdgifted, livvylovesyou and ObsessiveWeirdo - you guys have the best names as well and your comments always make me smile so thank you (: New chapter tomorrow! :D Love you all xx_


	14. N is for Nutella

**N is for Nutella**

Phil screwed up his face, disgusted. "Who would want to eat raw fish off a naked body?" He tucked his head just underneath Dan's chin and closing his eyes. "This show is ridiculous."

Dan switched the TV off, craning his neck to kiss the top of Phil's head. "So… you wouldn't be into that?"

Phil snorted his derision, "Not at all."

"Not even if it was chocolate instead of fish?"

Phil sat up.

"Dan. No."

Dan grinned widely, leaning forward, kissing him quickly on the lips this time. "Not even Nutella?"

They only had one tub, but it was enough.

* * *

_I have no idea where I pulled this one from.. too much time on the internet? The raw fish thing is real, called __nyotaimori__.. XD My biggest thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed my last chapter even though I left you all for a week: livvylovesyou, NicoleLovesPhan, ThatEnglishRoseisnotonfire, notweirdgifted (I actually rewrote this one after you said you hoped N would be happy, the other one was very sad.. so yay! Thank you!), NeverlandNat, Sailor Ellie (It's Placenta n_n and I hope you like it! And yay tumblr buddies! :D), lilyreid, AmazingFoxIsNotOnFire and illputyourmuminabox ( won't let me type your actual name sorry!) - thank you so much for taking the time to review and if you ever have any questions or requests just let me know! At the moment Q, R and S are still unwritten if you had a word you wanted used just let me know :D Thanks so much for reading and I hope you're having a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening/night/life xx_


	15. O is for Once

**O is for Once  
**_**[a love letter, written on the back of a movie ticket]**_

Phil,

Once I made a wish come true  
It wasn't easy, not to do.  
But wish? I did that every night  
I prayed to overcome my fright.

Once I sat you down and said  
All those thoughts up in my head  
The way you smiled and tore my heart  
How I wished we'd never part

Once I thought I'd lost it all  
I'd jumped the cliff; I knew I'd fall  
But you were there- you smiled my name  
And told me that you felt the same.

Once I made my dreams come true  
Essentially, my wish was you.

Love,  
Dan

* * *

_Another poem :D I do hope you like it! All my thanks and big hugs to ThatEnglishRoseisnotonfire, NeverlandNat, NicoleLovesPhan (Q is yours! I love the idea :D), lillyreid (R is definitely for Roaring :3), Uchiha Bara, Sasaphrinascream and illputyourmuminabox (I like them both! Summer Sunset? Not sure yet but will use one of them thank you :D) for their lovely reviews!_  
_And a 'Guest' asked "Where's the rest of the alphabet?" Answer: Still being written! Stay tuned :D_


	16. P is for Placenta

**P is for Placenta - **_For Sailor Ellie 3_

"Happy birthday Dan!"

"Phil. You know I love you, and your baking, right?"

(A contemplative nod)

"..But what the actual fuck is this?"

"A placenta cake!" He giggles as Dan pokes it dubiously with his fork

"But it looks so.." He looks up at Phil, terror in his eyes.

"You didn't."

"Take a bite!"

"No! Phil! That's too far! How the fuck did you even get this!"

Dan pushes the plate away, disgusted.

Disgust turned to disbelieve as Phil sinks his teeth into the red flesh.

"What."

"It's made of sugar!"

"A placenta cake!?'

"Yup," – a kiss – "You gorgeous idiot!"

* * *

_Ehehe hope that made sense XD Made sense in my brain and made me giggle! Lots of coconut cookies for ThatEnglishRoseisnotonfire (thank you :3 more soon I promise!), Sailor Ellie (I HOPE YOU LIKED! HAPPY HAPPY?), NeverlandNat (I'm sorry this one was already written! But if you have any suggestions for the other letters please suggest!), wegaz123 (awww thank you I hope exploding heart is good!), Uchiha Bara (I'm glad you like! Thank you :D), NicholeLovesPhan (Yay! Hope you like your one- up next!), notweirdgifted (yes yes! S is taken sadly but please suggest others!) and illputyourmuminabox (thanks! Yours will be up soon :3) I loved reading all your reviews! More soon :D_


	17. Q is for Quiet

_I'm sorry this took so long! Lots of uploads this week to make up for it :)_

* * *

**Q is for Quiet (for NicoleLovesPhan**

"DAN! KEEP IT DOWN FOR A BIT I'M FILMING!"

It's not that Dan doesn't hear Phil. It's not that he doesn't understand how important quiet is when your roommate is filming. It's more that he just cannot resist the opportunity.

He silently pulls on the Edward Cullen mask and, shaking his head at his own stupidity, strips stark naked. He then pulls on a pair of white angel wings left from his younger cousin visited and, squirting some tomato sauce along his legs, bursts into Phil's bedroom.

It's cruel, but it was so worth it for Phil's scream of terror.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to the lovely ThatEnglishRoseisnotonfire, NeverlandNat, NicoleLovesPhan, Uchiha Bara, Turnarp, notweirdgifted, JustAboveYourAverageSlytheri n and illputyourmuminabox for your reviews! Lots of Phil's placenta cake for all of you! If anyone has suggestions for words to prompt anything between U and Z, none of those have been decided yet! Thanks for reading and please review :D_


	18. R is for Resurrection

**R is for Resurrection**

In the space of a second, he can feel himself slide back into existance. The table beneath his hand is rougher than he remembers it; the sound of his fingertip gliding over the surface is a coarse scratching to his newly sensitive ears. He can sense so many things, the distortion of air bending around the invasive figure that moves too swiftly across the room.

Phil opens his eyes.

He is greeted by a symphony of illumination, beguiling brown depths giving way to golden starscapes, which quiver and expand as the milliseconds drag past.

They blink (three times).

"Hello Dan."

* * *

_For NeverlandNat, ThatEnglishRoseisnotonfire, Mongoose Peasant and Phaygo, your lovely words made me come back 3_

_[still needing prompt words fo and z :D]_

_Hope you liked it! xx_


	19. S is for Sunset

**S is for Sunset (for illputyourmuminabox)**

Phil adjusts his position slightly on the bench, failing to hide his nervous smile.

The sunset is melting the shadows into long phantoms, stretching out in the muggy summer-night's air.

It feels like a beginning, another one; they've had so many.

It feels like so much more than two years since he and Dan first sat here, in the middle of winter, sharing ice-cream.

It feels like a lifetime since their first kiss.

His heart is full, ardently pulsing against the small box concealed in his breast pocket- he wonders if Dan has noticed it and hopes that he hasn't.

* * *

_Thank you to the always lovely NeverlandNat and Dovah Finn! :D I hope you like it and there will be another one tonight! :D xx_


	20. T is for Train

**T is for Train**

"Kiss me."

Dan looked around the train carriage. Even at this time of day, there were several people sitting nearby, reading newspapers or tapping away on phones.

"We're almost home," Dan hissed back, "Wait five minutes?"

Phil shook his head. "Now."

Dan's heart was racing. Not daring to look around again, he blinked once before leaning forwards and pressing his lips against Phil's, not long enough to taste him but long enough for Dan's face to flush bright red.

He glanced up quickly but saw that no one had even looked their way.

Phil's hand slipped into his, smiling.

* * *

_Lots of virtual jellybabies for DovahFinn, NeverlandNat and Phaygo for their lovely reviews! Only six to go now (U-Z) let me know if you have any requests! _

_See you soon my lovelies 3 xxx_


	21. U is for Uncovered

**U is for Uncovered **_(trigger warning)_

Dan's fingers tremble as they fumble over the buttons. _Just relax, it's fine, it's_ _Phil... _

What if he thinks they're disgusting?

He doesn't even realize he'd frozen until he feels Phil's fingers close around his own and he glace jolts upwards.

There is a momentary, silent question and then Dan nods.

The stronger hands peel off the fabric, running gently along his collarbones, skipping across his torso, relishing in the warm, light tough of skin.

His fingertips follow the ragged path of the healing skin, not lingering any longer than needed, but enough to show he loves those parts, too.

* * *

_Sometimes I feel like making all of these 100 word ones into whole stories- but then I know I'd NEVER finish them XP Thank you to NeverlandNat (shy Dan is just gorgeous), Malteser 24 (Train kisses! XD) and NinjaInTheSky (Z is officially for Zebra!) for their lovely reviews and I shall see you soon! _

_:3 xx_

_p.s. still looking for words for v, x and y if anyone has any requests! _


	22. V is for Vegas

**V is for Vegas (for DovahFinn)**

Phil pauses the video, blushing violently. He sits back down next to Dan, who has an identically self-conscious expression.

The silence spreads to every corner of the room, lingering with their gazes on the paused footage on the screen.

Dan coughs. "Well-"

"-We definitely won't ever be uploading _that_ footage of Vegas." Phil finishes. "I can't believe we taped over so much stuff; I was certain the camera was switched off!"

Dan suddenly grins.

"You realize that I now have the best ever bribe material against you!" He grabs the camera, running away, Phil protests following him, "You're in it too!"

* * *

_Ehehe how could I resist! Thank you for all the wonderful prompts! (still looking for a prompt for X) I can't believe there's only a few to go now! Special thanks to NeverlandNat, annie, DovahFinn, Iarocks11, Malteser24, NinjaInTheSky and PhanFictionz for their lovely reviews! See you tomorrow xx_


	23. W is for Waiter

**W is for Waiter**

Phil unfolds the napkin, leaning across Dan to place it over his thighs, trying to ignore the mischievous grin proffered in his general direction.

Straightening up, he purposefully pulls out his notepad.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Dan's grin, if possible, grows wider.

"There was one thing that I've really been… _yearning_ for, but I couldn't see it on the menu, would you be able to help me?"

With a tiny gasp he can't quite manage to suppress, Phil's notepad clutters to the floor- reaching for it, he silently curses himself for inviting Dan to visit him at work.

* * *

_Oh Dan :P Only three to go now! Thank you to the three gorgeous reviewers, PhanFictionz (babe works just fine! This one was already written for W but I might do another alphabet so I'm saving Weather anyway!), NeverlandNat (Ehehe if only!) and Iarocks11 (thank you ^_^) for their kind words. Do you guys have any suggestions for another series of 100 word stories? I don't really want to stop after only three more! Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow xx panfs_


	24. X is for X-Factor

**X is for X-Factor**

Dan stands in the wings, itching with anticipation.

He knows the lyrics; the tune is etched into his memory, so why-

"First time then?" A dark-haired boy joins him beside the curtain, blue eyes glinting in the dark. Dan inhales deeply, then nods.

"Ah, well then- just relax, smile and don't try to make any jokes, yeah?" Dan nods again and is suddenly engulfed in a long-limbed hug.

"Good luck."

The boy steps away and into onto the stage and the crowd roars his name-

"PHIL!"

He glances back at Dan, winks cheekily, and blows a kiss to the audience.

* * *

_There are very few good words that start with X! My love and virtual velvet chocolate cupcales to Iarocks11, Deprette00, NeverlandNat and PhanFictionz for their reviews, KickTheSticks 100 word collection will be coming your way! But I might keep doing with this as well, either as 100 word things or 1000 word pieces, with you guys still prompting of course :D what do you think? See you all very soon xxx panfs_


	25. Y is for Yours

**Y is for Yours**

**- for Annie**

"Yours."

Phil eyes are glazed, staring frozen with wonder at the beautiful boy standing in front of him.

"Erm, Phil?" He feels a nudge in his side and turns to face a very concerned PJ.

"Dan was just asking for your name; are you alright?" Phil brings his hands up to his cheeks, where PJ is staring, and the flushed warmth he feels there only makes him redder.

"Phil, is it?"

Phil turns back to Dan, his heart racing.

"Yeah, just Phil, sorry I-."

"Very nice to meet you, _just_ Phil."

-it only took six words to steal his heart.

* * *

_Nawww :3 Virtual jellybabies for the lovely NeverlandNat, gingylily, PhanFictionz, DovahFinn and EnderBlaze23 for reviewing the last part! You guys made my day! _

_Next (and last) is Z for Zebras :D But fear not, this series has a sequel alphabet collection, with longer chapters! First chapter is up here: s/9386071/1/Somewhere-In-Between I hope you'll join me for another go through all the letters!_

_Until tomorrow my lovelies!_

_xxx panfs_


	26. Z is for Zebra

**Z is for Zebra **

**– for Iarocks11 and NinjaInTheSky**

Phil pulls off the mask, screwing up his eyes as he musses his hair absentmindedly with one hand.

"Why is it they keep asking me to say zebra d'you think?"

Dan chuckles, scratching his newly whiskered cheek.

"Because you have such a _sexy, deep voice_." He bats his eyelids, glancing off into the distance, "Oh _Phil_, you have no idea what it does to me when you say-" He sighs dramatically, "… _Zebra_- OW!"

Phil's playful slap hits Dan on the chin. "That hurt you twit!"

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes I do." Dan looks down, pressing his chin into his chest, trying his best to examine the damage.

"Okay!" Phil sits up and leans over towards Dan's face. Dan, completely distracted, registers what Phil actually said a moment late, and raises his head to reply-

Phil pulls back suddenly, as if the soft pressure of Dan's lips has singed his.

"Oh I didn't mean-"

"Shit, that was my-"

Neither boy finishes their sentence.

It occurs to Dan, as Phil leans over and presses their lips together shyly, as his heart jumps into his throat, as he reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of Phil's neck, as Phil tangles his fingers into Dan's hair, slowly at first but then more distracted and more frantically as they lose themselves in each other- he really ought to thank whoever sent in the zebra request.

* * *

_That's all folks! I hope you've enjoyed this alphabet of Phan, I've had lots of fun working with the words you've given me and I cannot thank you enough if you've reviewed, followed, favourited or read this story, it means the world to me *hugs* special virtual chocolate marble cake for PhanFictionz, DovahFinn, EnderBlaze23 and NeverlandNat for being sweethearts and reviewing my last chapter! I look forward to seeing you all around and if you liked this, please check out my other series like this one:_

Us Against The World_ - 100 word KickTheStickz stories for each letter of the alphabet_

Somewhere In Betwee_n - Longer one-shots, Phan, alphabet again :D requests open for both of these!_

Famous Last Words_ - choose-your-own-adventure, where the reviews call the shots on what happens next! Phan :)_

_Au revoir- until we meet again :3_

_xxx panfs_


End file.
